Zu den Sternen
by Aurea007
Summary: Keenan Cerritus ist ein ganz normaler, typischer Slytherin. Zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Doch mysteriöse Geschehnisse in Hogwarts, neue Freunde und eine ganz besondere Person verändern ihn und lassen ihn schließlich zeigen, wie er wirklich ist...SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

_Alte Gewohnheiten_

Es war wie ein Gewitter am Ende eines wundervollen Sommertages. Etwas Schlechtes, um das Gute zu unterstreichen, es wertvoll zu machen. Es ist immer der Schatten, der dich daran erinnert, dass es Licht gibt, denn es gibt kein Licht ohne Schatten. Es gibt kein Gut ohne Böse. Es gibt keine Freude ohne Leid.

Das ist ein Fakt. Es ist rational und plausibel. Doch was wäre, wenn das Gute, die Freude schwindet? Schwindet dann auch das Leid? Ist es überhaupt besser, nichts zu fühlen, als Leid? Was empfindet jemand, der nichts mehr empfindet?

Jemand sollte vielleicht einmal das Opfer eines Dementors fragen, wie es oder sie sich fühlt. Würde man überhaupt noch eine Antwort bekommen? Denn, wenn man nichts mehr fühlt kann man nicht sagen, ob man nichts mehr fühlt. Man fühlt ja nichts mehr.

Keenan öffnete seine grauen Augen, in denen sich manchmal ein Hauch zarter blauer Farbe wiederspiegelte. Er starrte den silbernen Baldachin seines Himmelbetts an, bewegungslos, angespannt. Er lag nicht unter der smaragdgrünen Bettdecke. Das tat er nie. Es war zu warm, zu beengend für ihn. Noch immer regte er sich nicht, seinen Atem hielt er so flach wie es nur möglich war, sodass sich seine Brust nur kaum merklich hob und senkte. Er fixierte seinen Baldachin, doch sein eigentlicher Fixpunkt war eine Frage: Wollte er fühlen?

Innerlich verspottete er sich selbst. _Natürlich willst du fühlen, Idiot!,_ sagte eine höhnische Stimme in seinem Kopf. Doch er konnte nicht von dem Gedanken lassen, wie es sich anfühlen würde, nachdem man einen Kuss des Dementors erhalten hat. War es Neugier? Wahnsinn? Oder war es einfach nur eine dumme Frage eines dummen Fünfzehnjährigen?

Keenans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Vermutlich war es genau Letzteres. Und vermutlich sollte er weniger über tiefgründige Themen nachdenken, um dem Stereotyp des intelligenzarmen, hochnäsigen Slytherin zu entsprechen.

Keenan mochte diese ganzen Klischees eigentlich nicht. Er wusste, wer er war und warum er in Slytherin war: Es war seine Abstammung, es war seine Cleverness, es war seine Listigkeit. Und vermutlich lag es auch daran, wie er sich gab – distanziert, kühl, oberflächlich. Doch wer in seinem Alter verhielt sich schon nie so? Keiner gab es zu, doch jeder wusste es, tief im Inneren.

Die Klischees über Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws genoss er auf gewisse Weise. Es war wie eine altehrwürdige Feindschaft, die wie die Feindschaft zwischen rivalisierenden Quidditchmannschaften während einer Weltmeisterschaft war – zu alt, um noch richtig ernst genommen zu werden. Natürlich gab es auch Fanatiker und gewisse Personen mit einem Hang, alles theatralisch zu übertreiben. Doch für ihn persönlich – und natürlich konnte er nur für sich persönlich sprechen, da er keine Legilimentik beherrschte – waren die Streitigkeiten zwischen Häusern alberne kleine Streiche von gelangweilten Schülern, die den Drang verspürten, ihrer unterdrückten Wut, die sich während dem Unterricht anstaute, freien Lauf zu lassen. Natürlich zählte er sich selbst zu dieser Gruppe dazu.

Der Fünfzehnjährige seufzte tief und setzte sich auf. Ein kurzes Schwindelgefühl ließ ihn für einen Moment innehalten, bevor er die silbernen Vorhänge beiseiteschob und sich müde aufrichtete. Er blinzelte zweimal, denn das unerwartet helle Licht der Sonne blendete ihn. Dann streckte er sich gähnend und sah sich im Jungenschlafsaal der fünfzehnjährigen Slytherins um. Es waren vier andere Jungen, die er seit der ersten Klasse kannte, jedoch nichts mit ihnen zu tun hatte. Alles in allem hatte Keenan selten den Drang, sich mit irgendjemandem zu unterhalten. Es war nicht so, dass er keine Gesellschaft wollte, nur nicht _diese_ Gesellschaft, deren sämtliche Gespräche sich in einem Satz zusammenfassen ließen.

Vielleicht war es seine Familie, seine Abstammung, die ihn seltsam wirken ließ. Hatte er vielleicht einfach eine verrückte Aura? Er grinste. Die anderen Hogwartsschüler wussten es zwar nicht, doch sein richtiger Name war Keenan Cerritus, nicht Keenan Campbell, wie er sich in der Schule nannte. Das hatte zwei gute Gründe: Zum einen war die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste seine Mutter, Pandora Cerritus. Das war im Grunde ziemliche Ironie, schließlich war sie vor ihrer Heirat eine Malfoy gewesen.

Seufzend wandte Keenan sich zu einem Himmelbett am Fenster um. Es war das Bett von Lucius Malfoy, der, ohne es selbst zu wissen, sein Cousin war. Das war vermutlich auch besser so, denn – und das wäre der zweite Grund für seinen „Decknamen" – die Familie Cerritus war eine sehr alte Familie, die bekannt für ihre Muggelfreundlichkeit war und darüber hinaus als mental unzurechnungsfähig bezeichnet wurde. Das war natürlich vollkommener Schwachsinn, doch der Anlass hierfür war eindeutig, dass viele Familienmitglieder Squibs waren oder Zauberer, die Muggelberufe ausübten. Und natürlich die Zugehörigkeit zum Hause Hufflepuff.

Es war also im Grunde reiner Selbstschutz für Keenan, nicht zu erwähnen, dass sein Name Cerritus war. Er wäre im Handumdrehen unbeliebter geworden als Severus Snape zu seiner schlimmsten Zeit. Lächelnd wandte sich Keenan zu einem Bett tief in der hintersten Ecke des Schlafsaales. Genau genommen war Snapes schlimmste Zeit jetzt. Von allen verspottet und physisch und psychisch gequält, was hauptsächlich den „Rumtreibern" zu verdanken war, einer Gruppe vierer Gryffindors, deren zwei leuchtende Anführer, James Potter und Sirius Black, es sich zum Lebensziel gemacht hatten, jede Schulregel zwanzig Mal zu brechen und – natürlich – ihrem Lieblingsopfer das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass Keenan so etwas wie Mitleid empfand. Auch wenn das natürlich seiner tückischen, hinterlistigen Natur aufs Ärgste widersprach.

Die Sache war nur leider immer dieselbe bei solchen Angelegenheiten: Würde jemand Snape helfen, würde man sich selbst in die Schusslinie stellen. Und Keenan, auch wenn er ein Cerritus war, war nicht umsonst kein hilfsbereiter Hufflepuff geworden, sondern ein Slytherin, der nur mutig war, wenn es um sich selbst ging. Keenan fand diese Einstellung nicht verwerflich, es war Selbstschutz und das war nun einmal menschlich. Die Sache war außerdem die: Wie sollte er gegen vier Schüler antreten, zwei davon talentiertere Zauberer als legal war und er als Durchschnittsschüler, der aufpassen musste, nicht als Blutsverräter geoutet zu werden?

Keenan schnaubte verächtlich. Es war doch sowieso gegen die Logik! Warum waren es die mutigen, selbstlosen Gryffindors, die andere quälten und er der selbstgerechte, egoistische Slytherin, der sich darum scherte? Wo blieben die Stereotype der Zauberschule?

Vielleicht die Gryffindor Lily Evans, eine Muggelgeborene, die als einzige den Mut besaß, sich gegen die Rumtreiber aufzulehnen und dafür viel bewundert wurde. Oder als Zicke bezeichnet wurde. Allerdings war es leicht, sich gegen die Rumtreiber zu stellen, wenn man sich sicher sein konnte, nie etwas abzukriegen. Denn es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass James Potter ihr nachstellte, seit der erste Mensch aus dem Urschleim gekrochen ist. Oder genauer genommen, seit dem dritten Schuljahr. Und Sirius Black, sein bester Freund, würde niemals etwas tun, was Potter verletzen könnte – zum Beispiel seine Herzensdame angreifen. Sirius Black war generell eine merkwürdige Figur. Er war wie das genaue Gegenteil von Keenan, sogar im Aussehen. Black hatte schwarze Haare, gebräunte Haut und immer ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er kam aus einer der schwarzmagischsten Familien und war ein Gryffindor geworden. Keenan hingegen, mit seiner alabasterfarbenen Haut und seinen silberblonden Haaren, die auf einem breiten Streifen in der Mitte seines Kopfes länger waren als an den Seiten, machte seinen malfoy'schen Wurzeln alle Ehren. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er rote und blaue Strähnen in seine Haare eingearbeitet hatte. Außerdem war er in einer der hufflepuff'schsten Familien geboren, trotzdem ein Slytherin.

Eine verschlafene Stimme hinter ihm holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Was machst du denn schon so früh? Ich dachte, du wartest immer mit dem Aufstehen, bis wir fertig sind?" Es war Rabastan Lestrange, ein schlanker, gut aussehender Junge mit blonden Locken und verblüffend dunklen Augen.

Keenan zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, alte Gewohnheiten zu brechen"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1**

_Interesse_

Die schrille Schulglocke riss Keenan aus seinem Schlaf. Er sah blinzelnd auf und bemerkte Professor McGonagalls strengen Blick. Er seufzte. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass ihr Unterricht im Moment nicht sehr interessant war. Und das war er nicht. Obwohl nun schon seit einem Monat die Schule wieder begonnen hatte, machten sie in Verwandlung trotzdem immer nur noch Wiederholungen vom letzten Jahr.

„Mr Campbell? Auf ein Wort" sagte Professor McGonagalls strenge Stimme, als die anderen Schüler erleichtert den Raum verließen, um sich am Mittagessen in der Großen Halle zu erfreuen.

Natürlich war ihm diese Annehmlichkeit momentan nicht gegönnt. Stöhnend nahm er seine Tasche und schlang den Gurt um seinen Oberkörper. Seine Hände tief in den Taschen seines Umhanges vergraben, schlurfte er gemächlich und so langsam er nur konnte zum Lehrerpult. Schweigend, nur mit einem fragenden Blick, betrachtete er seine Lehrerin.

Professor McGonagall sah ihn besorgt mit ihren Adleraugen an. „Sie scheinen … müde zu sein, Keenan. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Keenan schnaubte. Natürlich wussten die Lehrer alle, dass er der Sohn von ihrer Kollegin Pandora Cerritus war. Und einige Lehrer hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, sich ständig nach seinem Befinden zu erkundigen. Es störte ihn nicht, dass sie Anteil nahmen. Es störe ihn, dass Lehrer, die offen ihre Skepsis gegenüber Slytherins zum Ausdruck brachten, ihn wie einen Hufflepuff behandelten. Er war ein Slytherin, verdammt! Er war, wie alle Slytherins waren, warum glaubten sie, dem sei nicht so? Der sprechende Hut hatte sich schließlich vor fünf Jahren nicht gedacht: Mensch, so viele Cerritus' in Hufflepuff, wär doch lustig, mal einen geborenen Hufflepuff in Slytherin zu haben. Er war Slytherin. Das war alles.

Er nickte, da er der Verwandlungslehrerin immer noch eine Antwort schuldig war. „Es liegt nicht an mir, es liegt an Ihrem Unterricht" sagte er mit schnarrender Stimme. „Wie bei Grindelwalds Zauberstab soll ich in Ihrem Unterricht wach bleiben, wenn sogar ein Traum von wild gewordenen Schokofröschen, die ich wie ein Cowboy mit einem Lasso fangen muss, mich mehr reizt?"

Überrascht zog McGonagall eine Augenbraue hoch. „Cowboys?" Sie lächelte. „Und ich dachte immer, Sie wären mehr der Piratentyp"

Keenan blickte zu Boden, um das amüsierte Grinsen auf seinen Lippen zu verstecken. Es war vermutlich Tatsache, dass sie gut mit seiner Mutter befreundet war, die sie immer noch nett zu ihm sein ließ. Er mochte McGonagall eigentlich. Sie war eine gute, wenn auch oft zu ernste Lehrerin, die ziemlich was drauf hatte. Magisch betrachtet.

McGonagall legte ihre Hand auf Keenans Schulter. „Nachsitzen" sagte sie lächelnd aber bestimmt. Dann wandte sie sich zu ihrem Pult um. „So ein Pech Keenan, hätten Sie gesagt, Sie wurden die ganze Nach von bösen Jungs in Grün und Silber geärgert, hätte ich Sie in den Arm genommen und gesagt, dass alles wieder gut wird"

Keenan lächelte schief. Das war zu bezweifeln. „Tja, dann kann ich das Nachsitzen gleich noch mehr genießen" sagte er spöttisch und folgte den anderen Schülern in die Große Halle.

Es war schwer zu sagen, ob es überhaupt irgendjemanden gab, der es wert war, dass Keenan sich neben ihn setzte. Er betrachtete missmutig den Tisch der Slytherins. Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black, Narzissa Black… Die Auswahl heute war nicht gerade herzerwärmend. Trotzdem setzte er sich gegenüber von Bellatrix Black und begann wortlos, sich Essbares auf seinen Teller zu schaufeln.

Sie sah in kokett an und er spürte, wie ein Fuß langsam an seinem Bein hochwanderte und die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels streichelte. Keenans kühlen Blick erwiderte sie mit gekonntem, laszivem Klimpern ihrer Augenlider.

„Sieh mal einer an, wer hat sich denn da zu mir verirrt?" fragte sie mit schnurrender Stimme und leckte verführerisch an dem Löffel in ihrer Hand.

Keenan seufzte. Er wandte seinen Kopf zu Rabastan Lestrange, der auf dem Platz neben ihm saß und sah ihn nun seinerseits verführerisch an. Rabastan zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen, doch bevor zu Wort kommen konnte, presste Keenan ihm seinen Lippen auf den leicht geöffneten Mund. Für einen kurzen Augenblick drang Rabastans Zunge in Keenans Mund und Keenan genoss, wie besitzergreifend und reizvoll und immer heftiger Rabastan den Kuss erwiderte. Er war hungrig nach mehr und das spürte Keenan. Und er spürte Rabastans Hand langsam von seinem Brustkorb nach unten wandern. Zu_ weit_ unten, für Keenans Geschmack. Er löste sich schnell wieder und sah Bellatrix vielsagend an, ohne den verblüfften Rabastan auch nur noch eines kalten Blickes zu würdigen. „Ist die Grenze zwischen uns jetzt wieder klar sichtbar?" fragte Keenan herablassend.

Breit grinsend erwiderte Bellatrix seinen Blick. „Und du würdest keine Ausnahme machen. Nicht einmal für mich?"

Keenan schüttelte spöttisch grinsend den Kopf. Selbst wenn er es jemals mit einer Frau probieren sollte, niemals würde er Bellatrix wählen. „Nicht einmal für dich"

Bellatrix lehnte sich weit vor, wobei ihr eine ihrer pechschwarzen Haarlocken in die Salatschüssel fiel. „Komm mal näher, Blondie"

Keenan tat es ihr gleich und nun trennten ihre Gesichter nur noch eine Handbreit. „Was denn, _Blackie_?"

Sie grinste spöttisch. „Sieh dich mal um, Kleiner. Deine Aktion scheint die mehr Aufmerksamkeit gebracht zu haben als du vielleicht bevorzugt hättest" flüsterte sie.

Er sah sich um. Tatsächlich erblickte er eine Menge Schüler und Schülerinnen, die leise tuschelnd auf ihn deuteten. Er verdrehte die Augen. Sollten sie wirklich denken, es machte ihm zu schaffen, wenn sie ihn einen anderen Mann küssen sahen, hatten sie sich geirrt. Er erwiderte Bellatrix' Blick und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und sah in die Runde. „Also… Was gibt es Neues?" fragte sie, offensichtlich nicht mehr interessiert an diesem Thema – oder an Keenan, was ganz in seinem Sinne war.

Rabastans Bruder Rodolphus, der neben Bellatrix saß, lachte hämisch. „Hast du es schon gehört Bella? Rachel Moon, diese kleine Hufflepuff, wurde in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Sie ist total wahnsinnig, hat immer wieder etwas von einem Grindeloh in ihrer Badewanne gefaselt" Er erntete schallendes Lachen von seinen Freunden.

Keenan runzelte die Stirn. Warum um Grindelwalds Willen sollte sich ein Wasserdämon in einer_ Badewanne_ verstecken? Das war nicht plausibel. Er sah zu Bellatrix, die vielsagend ihre Augenbrauen hob. „Warst du das?" fragte er und ein Teil von ihm bereute unmittelbar, es getan zu haben.

Bellatrix zeigte ihr bestes Haifischgrinsen. „Leider muss ich gestehen, nein, ich war es nicht" Sie blickte zu Rodolphus, ein tückisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Aber es ist so brillant, ich wünschte ich hätte es getan. Oder ich wünschte, ich hätte das Gesicht der lieeeben Rachel gesehen!" Sie brach wieder in hemmungsloses Lachen aus.

Es schien die Wahrheit zu sein. Hätte Bellatrix es getan, hätte sie umgehend angefangen, sich selbst ausgiebig für diese Tat zu loben. Doch Keenans Interesse war geweckt – Wenn nicht sie, wer dann?


End file.
